Finesse and Elegance
by KaleidoscopeOfWords
Summary: He knew everything, down to the smallest of details; he knew she'd dance to anything. Sakura&Sasuke drabbles
1. Angel

_Angel, what are you hiding from me?_

She did not envision it this way. (Did not envision herself tucked away in secret, arms and legs tangled with the enemy of her village.)

He kissed her deeply, and yet she wondered if he was her enemy, not just her people's.

She decided not. (She also decided enemies were not good for her; they were messy, messy, messy, and if everyone got along, the world would be a better place. She wished they understood. But they never did.)

Then she wondered if she was _his_ enemy. A finger trailed along her side seductively, and she shivered, shrinking back in silence. Lightning illuminated his figure, all lust and shadows woven into such a mysterious being. He looked angelic, untouchable. And then everything went black, and her senses were impaired even further.

A clap of thunder shook the small house, and her heart seemed sticky, a painful lump of abrupt rhythmns.

His eyes flashed red that night, and she didn't know who her friends were anymore.

.

.

.

**xx La-dee-da, hello all. I have decided to invest my time in yet another group of drabbles & such. But I couldn't resist.**


	2. Lullabies

_Here's to lullabies with hidden undertones._

_"If you could be anywhere now, where'd you be?" asked the girl with bubblegum hair and apple lollipop eyes. She looked like an overdose of confections; he had never liked anything sweet._

_He didn't answer because that was how he kept the uncomplicated things from getting complicated. His mind was already teeming with scenarios beyond his years, and that forced him to learn to shut out the world early._

_"I'd be someplace beautiful," she said, going on as she'd never really expected him to answer. "My momma used to tell me of a place where there aren't any trees... You don't feel so trapped, she says. I think that's where she is. I don't think she could take these trees anymore. They make you feel tiny."_

_Sometimes that's how he felt, he had to admit with surprise. But that's not how he was taught. _

_He was taught to love the forest, to embrace its protect, to live for the shadows in the dead of night._

When she left one night, he didn't hesitate starting his car and leaving too. He drove and drove until the trees shrunk and suddenly, miles and miles of land poured out in front of him. Weakness prickled at his fingertips and everything told him to go _backbackback_.

He found her in the middle of a field, maybe a meadow.

She had her arms stretched wide. And she was smiling. She smiled as the breeze braided itself in her hair and the sun reached her pallid complexion. It was the first time he'd see her smile like that since they were kids.

When he went up beside her, she didn't seem surprised to see him. She merely grabbed his hand and pulled him close, whispering, _"Isn't it beautiful? My momma used to tell me of this place where you feel free and larger than life. Isn't it beautiful? Isn't it beautiful?"_

And then she wrapped her fingers in his shirt and ducked her head to meet his collarbone. Her breath was shallow, and it made his skin pulse.

_"I just wanted out. Stay with me, stay, please stay, please..."_

He didn't like it. But the way it made her feel was unmistakable; it was how he felt in the trees. They were so different, yet, he knew he belonged with her. He'd always known.

He'd felt comfortable all his life, and he decided it was her turn.

.

.

.

**xx Aw. Well, this passes for sort of happy. I mean, it has a happy ending… **


	3. Dance

_She'll dance to anything._

"Please dance with me."

_Bright lights, hot breath on her cheek, too much noise, hands lingering on her hips._

He knew her too well.

Bowing her head, she followed him to the aggregation of people and the blaring of music. Her hips became occupied, and she started to dance. She felt his satisfaction, though she wasn't sure if it was from her or the people watching them.

(Everybody always watched her dance. The music was always played for her.)

When the song was over, she caught a glimpse of a trail of guys lingering on the edges of the floor. Hands tightened their grip on her, and he led her away; she knew that he liked it, showing others she was his.

But she wasn't really his. He'd just figured her out, right down to the brokenness of her heart.

_Did that mean she was his?_ He knew everything, down to the little things.

He knew she'd dance to anything.

.

.

.

**xx … Yay for music and dancing and boys. **


	4. Survive

_I'll survive you._

Her eyes fluttered open before the sun could shed light across the village. An alarm at her bedside was set to ring in thirteen minutes.

As she lie there, she daydreamed over her nightmares. Her creamy skin blended in with the sheets, arms and legs splayed across the mattress. Pink hair shocked the crumpled, pristine pillow and framed her gaunt face.

Shining

green

eyes

flooded.

Flooded with tears and swelled with pain, eyelashes flying to catch up with her emotions. As each minute passed, she breathed easier. She began her therapeutic list of things that made her day worth waking up for.

_Naruto._

_Innocent children's faces._

_A healthy patient._

_Flowers._

_Ino._

_Friends._

_The smell of the hospital._

_Blue skies._

The sheets swallowed her again, and she went under.

She sat up swiftly four and a half minutes later, unfazed. On went a pressed shirt and on the way out of her house, she plucked an apple from the basket and her clipboard from the desk.

_She met Naruto at the big oak tree. _

_She watched a group of children play at the park._

_She greeted her patient of two weeks, now fully recovered._

_She thanked said patient for a bouquet of flowers._

_She walked with Ino to lunch._

_She met her friends at their favorite round table in the back of the restaurant._

_She inhaled when she went back into the hospital._

_She looked up at the blue skies as she entered her apartment._

She had made it through her list.

At the end of the day, she was still alone.

There was still that one thing missing.

.

.

.

**xx Yay! I liked the format of this or the list of things and whatever that was. **

**It makes me kinda sad that I always make her some suffering, depressed girl. Ah well.**


	5. Fate

_Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore._

They walked together in a comfortable silence, feet in unison across the field. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the defined muscles in his mouth, his headed turned to the other side. Her hand took his unexpectedly, and neither of them broke the stride that carried them across the ever-changing landscape. They walked for miles.

It all was going well until he stopped, and in consequence so did she. His face turned to her, worried, and her heart jolted when she made eye contact with him.

Those blue eyes got her every time.

Biting her lip, she sank into a defensive stance; it took her a few moments to realize how badly her hands were shaking.

.

.

.

**xx Yet another one of my favorite ways to envision Sakura with Naruto. Because it'll always be Sasuke, won't it?**


	6. Momentum

_All we need is a little bit of momentum._

It was going to be a never ending cycle of:

_fast glances, pink cheeks, obnoxious greetings, teary rejection, too much care, too little returned_

and

_fixated goals, blank stares, no hellos, no goodbyes, too little care, too much anger._

She was always going to care to too much, and he was always going to be afraid to feel what care was, because once upon a time it broke him apart.

And he was too _proud, _too _prestigious, _too _important_ to care for someone so _childish_, so _naïve_, so _Good._

He would never see that by his lack of acceptance to her caring that it only made her want to fix him more.

But he wasn't her patient, and she wasn't his doctor, and so there was no obligation for any interaction.

Because she would not move past fleeting glances and words with double meaning, and he would never initiate anything more.

The cycle was never ending.

.

.

.

**xx Getting back on track with things. Hopefully more work soon with this series – I like short pieces on this couple because I feel the challenge in making people understand with fewer words.**


	7. Shadows

_I can't follow the way she moves, I can't see past the shadows._

It was the early morning. There was no sun, no warmth, just darkness and the looming feeling of what was to come.

She slid her nightgown off, the white cloth pooling at her feel.

He watched her, eyes focused as if he had no just woken up. She didn't acknowledge him, just kept herself facing towards the mirror and stared at her nearly naked body. Her long, ragged scar with a curled top shimmered pale white in the moonlight. Quietly she pulled her shirt on to cover it and turned around to find her pants.

But she found that he was blocking her, all stealth and precise hands as they slid under her shirt to trace the scar. His head ducked to her neck, and she could not detect any movement that was laced with sleep – he was so careful, and there was something about patterns he traced on her skin.

"You don't think I'm going to get hurt again, do you?" she questioned in a whisper, the appropriate tone in the midnight light. Her knowing eyes cast down at his hair, still buried in her shoulder. Then there was a tightening on her hips and suddenly his touch became harsh, against her scar and against her collarbone.

That was answer enough to her, and she accepted his silence. Pushing past him to the door, she looked back apologetically.

"I'll see you in a few days," she reassured him, hanging at the door, reluctance plain on her face. But he had turned away by then and was staring out the window. She knew he'd watch her as she walked out of the apartment, all the way down the path that lead to the main road where she wouldn't be visible.

And he'd pace the house.

He wouldn't sleep.

He'd hardly eat.

And he'd wait.

Until she returned all bent and broken in the eyes, and he'd hold her, and that was when he talked to her most, when words meant something than sounds to fill the air.


End file.
